


The Blackest Days

by lipsticktovoid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I don't even know how to dance, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, World War II, angst again, forgive me if I break your heart, how to dance, it's so heartbreaking, so you won't learn how to dance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticktovoid/pseuds/lipsticktovoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czy czekałbyś na kogoś, kto nigdy nie wróci?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth

_Steve siedział_ przy starym i obdartym biurku, bazgrząc krzywo liczby na wygniecionej kartce, którą w czwartek dał im nauczyciel matematyki, i którą na poniedziałek zapomniał odrobić. Nie oszukując, chłopak był naprawdę przeciętnym uczniem, nawet mimo wszelakich starań szło mu raczej gorzej niż lepiej. Siedząc na lekcji matematyki wolał myśleć o tym, ile czasu zostało mu zanim kolejny dzieciak spierze mu tyłek na tyłach szkoły. Kto przejmowałby się taką tam matematyką? Zawsze mogło się iść do wojska, walczyć za ojczyznę! O! Tak… wojsko.

Czy mam wspominać o wojsku? O tym jakże wspaniałym marzeniu zostania żołnierzem, pójścia tam, na front, zrobienia czegoś dla kraju. Niby niczego sobie pomysł, ba, nawet bardzo szlachetny. Jednak warto wziąć pod uwagę to, jak to marzenie odnosiło się do rzeczywistości. Steve oprócz chęci nie miał właściwie niczego, co pozwoliłoby mu na wkroczenie do armii. Długa lista chorób, leżąca i kłująca w oczy chłopka, za każdym razem gdy lekarz ponownie otwierał kartotekę. No i oprócz tego był po prostu chudy i niski. Jego ciało zostało dotknięte biedą, wyglądał jak typowy szczur z Brooklynu.

 

Uniósł wzrok znad kawałka papieru, gdy usłyszał obracające się w zamku klucze. Znajomy stukot podeszw obił się o ściany domu, a Steve nieświadomie uśmiechnął się na jego dźwięk. Po chwili o framugę drzwi pokoju oparł się wysoki brunet, oddychając szybko po przebytej drodze. Uniósł trzymaną w lewej dłoni lnianą torbę i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

\-        Dzisiaj mamy co jeść. – oznajmił.

 

Bucky – jak nazywał go Steve – był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. W czterdziestym roku, kiedy matka Rogersa zmarła, ten przygarnął go do siebie. Pracował gdzie tylko mógł, żeby wyżywić siebie i niezdolnego do fizycznej pracy Steve’a. James był właściwie jedynym, co mu w życiu pozostało.

 

Steve nie zastanawiał się długo, skąd Buck wytrzasnął pieniądze na kupienie – dajmy na to – mleka. Przecież kopiąc studnie nie natrafia się na ukryte gdzieś głęboko w ziemi dolary, prawda? Ale ważne, że było. Postawił garnek z mlekiem na kuchence, a gdy było już ciepłe nalał im obu po niewielkim kubku. Bucky zabrał się za krojenie warzyw na zupę, a mały chłopaczek oczywiście mu w tym pomógł.

Gdy skromny obiad był już gotowy, usiedli przy drewnianym stole, który jak każdy porządny stół, musiał mieć jedną nogę krótszą od reszty. Jedząc łapczywie posiłek, myśleli tylko o tym, jak wspaniale jest mieć znowu coś ciepłego w ustach.

Steve chwycił kubek z mlekiem, które zdążyło już trochę ostygnąć i wziął niewielki łyk, chcąc zachować tę przyjemność na jak najdłużej. W głowie rozprawiał o tym, czy jeśli wypije to wszystko, to choć trochę uda mu się przybrać na wadze. Gorący napój rozgrzał jego organizm, przez co chłopak zaczął pociągać nosem. Bucky natychmiast wlepił w niego przerażony wzrok.

-          Tylko nie mów, że jesteś chory. – powiedział groźnie.

-          Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest. – Steve posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech, który miał za zadanie potwierdzić jego słowa.

-          Uważaj na siebie, proszę. Robi się coraz zimniej, nie możesz znów być chory.

W pomieszczeniu nastała cisza.

-          Pewnie nie będziemy mieć ogrzewania przez całą zimę… - dodał cicho. – Przepraszam.

Steve zmarszczył brwi.

-          Nie przepraszaj, Buck. Nie nasza wina.

Patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na zmartwioną twarz Bucky’ego, który spuścił wzrok i wygładzał ręką nierówności na spodniach. Steve przeniósł wzrok na jego drugą rękę, która swobodnie leżała na blacie i w tym samym momencie poczuł nieznośny impuls, który gwałtownie, niczym gęsia skórka, przeszył jego ciało. Złapał jego dłoń w swoje dłonie i zacisnął je mocno, gdy poczuł ciepło, które z niej biło. Tak bardzo pragnął czuć to ciepło, było niczym to, które dostarczał jedyny ciepły od miesięcy posiłek. Bucky wzdrygnął się na chłodny dotyk, jednak jego ręka nieruchomo i z przerażeniem pozostawała w miejscu. Uniósł wzrok na kościstą twarz chłopaka, na której malował się niewinny uśmiech i natychmiast go odwzajemnił. W jednej chwili ten uśmiech był jedyną rzeczą, która znajdowała się wtedy w pokoju i szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie chciałby przestać go oglądać.


	2. In All The Wrong Places

_Bucky rutynowo_ wypełzł z łóżka i odsłonił dziurawe zasłony z okien. Jak zwykle szykował się do pracy, podczas gdy Steve jeszcze wiercił się przez sen na swoim materacu. Otworzył parę szafek w kuchni, sprawdzając czy jego przyjaciel będzie miał co jeść, gdy ten będzie poza domem. Na szczęście zostało trochę wczorajszej zupy, która grzecznie czekała na spowitej mrozem werandzie. Bucky zgarnął z blatu klucze do mieszkania, zdjął z wieszaka płaszcz i rozejrzał się po domu, w poszukiwaniu jakiejś rzeczy, o której mógł zapomnieć. Naprzeciwko niego znajdowały się uchylone drzwi do pokoju Steve’a, który leżał pośród rozkopanej pościeli. Po cichu wszedł do środka i przykrył go zrzuconą kołdrą, a potem poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby zdjąć z łóżka pościel i nią również przykryć zmarzniętego chłopaka. Kiedy Steve wygodnie umościł się w nowym wyposarzeniu swojego łóżka, Bucky pochylił się nad nim i nieśmiało pocałował go w czoło.

 

Zawędrował na Coney Island i wszedł w jeden z tych ciemniejszych zaułków, po których lepiej byłoby się nie kręcić. Jednak miał robotę do zrobienia, musiał z czegoś się utrzymać. Oparł się o wilgotną ścianę kamiennicy i odetchnął głęboko, próbując opanować paniczny lęk. Wyjął z kieszeni pogniecioną paczkę papierosów i wyciągnął z niej ostatnią sztukę. Na dnie paczki leżały jeszcze pojedyncze zapałki, którymi odpalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko, zerkając co chwila na zegarek. Jego klient się spóźniał.

 

W końcu zza budynku wyłonił się wysoki facet, na oko pięćdziesięciolatek. Przeczesał szybko ręką łysiejącą głowę i zatarł zmarznięte dłonie. Bucky odbił się od ściany i wyrzucił papierosa do kałuży, następnie podszedł bliżej do mężczyzny.

-        Chcę najpierw zapłatę. – rzucił chłodno w stronę faceta.

-        Spokojnie, kochaniutki. Dam ci hojną sumkę, może nawet jak się postarasz, to dostaniesz coś więcej.

Bucky przełknął ślinę, starając się opanować obrzydzenie, gdy mężczyzna delikatnie pogłaskał jego policzek.

 

Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy obudził się i zauważył, że ma na sobie jakieś cztery warstwy koców. Szybko wstał z łóżka i włożył na siebie najcieplejsze rzeczy, jakie mógł znaleźć. Zjadł w pośpiechu śniadanie i wyszedł z domu.

Miał do zaniesienia rysunki, o które prosił go właściciel pewnej cukierni. Skoro potrafił rysować i ktoś chciał to wykorzystać, to dlaczego miałby przepuścić okazję do zarobienia kilku centów?

Tuż przed ich domem natknął się na Bucky’ego, który z poważną miną włóczył się w stronę mieszkania. Jego widok natychmiast wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Steve’a.

-        Bucky! – krzyknął przed siebie.

Wysoki brunet uniósł spuszczony wzrok i lekko zdezorientowany przetarł czerwone oczy.

-        O, Steve… - próbował uśmiechnąć się do niego przyjaźnie.

-        Co tutaj robisz? Myślałem, że jesteś w pracy.

Bucky potarł się w tył głowy.

-        Ta, byłem w pracy. Skończyłem wcześniej robotę i szef mnie puścił do domu. A ty gdzie się wybierasz?

-        Zanoszę rysunki do tej cukierni, o której ci mówiłem. – Steve uniósł do góry teczkę. – Może pójdziesz ze mną? To niedaleko. – uśmiechnął się.

-        Pewnie.

 

Po drodze minęli kilka sklepików spożywczych, w których Bucky zrobił niewielkie zakupy, a gdy Steve załatwiał swoją umowę z właścicielem cukierni, postanowił wskoczyć do sklepu alkoholowego. Wziął najtańszy Bourbon i zapłacił za niego pieniędzmi z nadwyżki. Oczywiście lepiej byłoby odłożyć te pieniądze, wydać je na poprawę zdrowia Steve’a, ale hej, przecież to on odwalał czarną robotę. Chyba należało mu się coś w zamian. Próbował schować butelkę niezauważalnie do papierowej torby, jednak Steve był już na miejscu.

-        Buck, wiem, że nie powinienem wtrącać się w twoje finanse… ale skąd wziąłeś na to kasę? – zmierzył go zmartwionym wzrokiem.

-        Nie był taki drogi, spokojnie. Przyda się. – zbył go machnięciem ręki.

 

Wracali w ciszy do domu, kiedy Steve nagle zaczął wyrzucać z siebie swoje przemyślenia.

-        Wiesz, źle się czuję z tym, że musisz mnie utrzymywać. – odwrócił głowę w stronę Bucky’ego.

-        Daj spokój. Pamiętasz jaka była umowa? Ja pracuję, ty zajmujesz się domem. Działamy jak klasyczne małżeństwo, w którym przypadła ci rola żony. – zaśmiał się.

Steve roześmiał się, co niewątpliwie poprawiło humor Bucky’emu. Objął go ramieniem i lekko potarł jego rękę, aby go trochę rozgrzać. Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać i objął jedną ręką jego talię.

-        W takim razie jesteś dobrym mężem, Buck. – dodał cicho.

 

Tej nocy było przerażająco zimno. Steve ubrany w swetry i przykryty dwoma warstwami pierzyn, trząsł się w swoim łóżku. Oczywiście Bucky był w tej samej sytuacji, nawet mimo trochę lepszej budowy ciała. Obaj nie mogli zasnąć, zimno nie pozwalało im wyłączyć świadomości. Bucky leżał gapiąc się w sufit i czekając, aż Steve wbiegnie mu do łóżka, żeby się ogrzać. To było oczywiste, że tego nie zrobi, bynajmniej honor mu na to nie pozwalał. Więc wziął sprawy w swoje ręce, zabrał ze sobą wszystko, co dałoby im choć odrobinę więcej ciepła i energicznie przebiegł do drugiego pokoju. Wskoczył pod kołdry Steve’a i zaraz nakrył ich kolejnymi. Chude ciałko chłopaka natychmiast wtuliło się w Bucky’ego, zaciskając na nim mocno ręce i nogi. Poczuł się zdziwiony tym, że go to zaskoczyło, jednak sam zaraz mocno objął przyjaciela. Steve przycisnął swoją głowę do klatki piersiowej Bucka, tak, że ten mógł poczuć przyjemny zapach jego włosów. Położył swoją głowę na blond czuprynie i zaczął ją delikatnie gładzić dłonią. Tak bardzo podobało mu się to, że mógł utulić Steve’a do snu, sprawić, że obaj będą szczęśliwi i zapomną o codzienności i zimnie, które ich otacza.

 

Bucky otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało bardzo niewiele czasu do ustalonych „godzin pracy”. Jakaś część umysłu kazała mu natychmiast zerwać się z łóżka i zacząć marsz na Coney Island, ale inna zalewała się żalem na widok chudego ciałka, które było do niego przylepione. Dał sobie dwie minuty, aby napełnić się cudownie kojącym widokiem, aby zachować go w sobie i przywoływać za każdym razem, gdy miejsce Steve’a zajmie jakiś obleśny typ. Był to jego sposób na przetrwanie – udawanie, że jest inaczej.

Skończył mu się czas i niechętnie zaczął zdejmować z siebie cały bagaż. Kiedy próbował podnieść rękę przyjaciela i niezauważalnie wyślizgnąć się z jego objęć, ten wydał z siebie pomruk sprzeciwu i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął się wokół Bucky’ego. Poczuł, jak coś ściska go od środka, ściska jego serce i żołądek i każe kochać, każe zostać i każe postradać zmysły, na rzecz tego małego gnojka, który nie chce go puścić.

-        Steve… muszę iść do pracy. – podjął drastyczne środki.

-        Zostań. – wymamrotał mu w koszulkę.

Ile Bucky by dał, żeby zostać.

 

Zbliżał się do umówionego miejsca. Zza kamiennicy wyszedł ten sam pięćdziesięciolatek, który palił końcówkę papierosa.

-        Spóźniłeś się. – powiedział.

Bucky miał ochotę uciec, lecz najpierw kopnąć gościa w krocze i zgasić na nim fajkę, którą trzymał między tymi ohydnymi, brudnymi palcami. Zamiast tego powiedział tylko łagodne „Wybacz”.

-        Masz szansę awansować na wyższe stanowisko bycia dziwką. – westchnął z lekkim śmiechem. – Mojej żony nie ma w domu… Wiesz tam, babskie pogaduchy. – rzucił papierosa na ziemię i rozgniótł go podeszwą. – To co? Przyjdziesz?

Chęć ucieczki osiągnęła apogeum. Dreszcze przeszły mu po karku i zakołysały nogami. Zgodził się. Kurwa, zgodził się.

 

Facet mieszkał niedaleko. W sumie, cholera go, ale Bucky stwierdził, że jest całkiem miły. Jeśli można tak nazwać kogoś, kto płaci ci za wyrżnięcie cię w tyłek. Kiedy byli niespełna przecznicę od mieszkania mężczyzny, ten postanowił zagaić rozmowę.

-        Muszę przyznać, że buźkę masz całkiem niezłą.

Bucky’ego znowu ogarnęło obrzydzenie.

-        Na pewno masz kogoś, co? Dziewczynę? – ciągnął dalej.

-        Nie mam. – Bucky uciął krótko.

-        A co, z mamusią wciąż mieszkasz?

-        Nie twoja sprawa.

-        Czyli tak. – mężczyzna wybuchł śmiechem.

-        Czyli możesz przestać się do mnie odzywać? – warknął.

-        Uuu… Wiesz, lubię takie gierki.

Bucky zrobił się blady na myśl, co czeka go w środku.

-        Zapłacisz mi więcej tym razem, prawda? – zapytał, gdy stali już przy drzwiach.

Facet złapał go za brodę i odwrócił jego twarz ku sobie.

-        Jeśli będę mógł popatrzyć sobie na twoją twarzyczkę. – uśmiechnął się i w tej samej chwili Bucky usilnie próbował wyobrazić sobie, że na jego miejscu stoi Steve.


	3. Personal Prison

_Steve wracał_ z zajęć, uśmiechał się pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy zimny wiatr przewiewał jego ciało i gdy przywoływał w myślach ciepło, które dawał mu Bucky. Doszedł do wniosku, że to ciepło było pozytywną stroną zimna, a potem śmiał się z paradoksalnego wydźwięku owej myśli. Steve lubił dużo rozmyślać, lubił dociekać i kombinować, często nad błahymi sprawami. Jednak dawało mu to swoiste poczucie, że na świecie jest jeszcze tyle do odkrycia, że to co go otacza to tylko jakaś niewielka cząstka wszechświata i to, co robi jest potrzebne. A rzeczą, którą pragnął odkryć najbardziej, był ten osobliwy chłopak, obok którego obudził się tego ranka.

 

Wchodząc po starych i zniszczonych stopniach klatki schodowej, nie mógł się doczekać, aż przywita go Bucky. Nigdy nie lubił tu wracać, dom wydawał mu się okropnym miejscem, które nie pozwalało nawet udawać, że ma się choć odrobinę więcej pieniędzy w kieszeni, ale teraz nie mógł się doczekać. Lecz domem nie był ten cuchnący budynek, jego domem był Bucky.

Rytmicznie przekręcił klucze w zamkach i popchnął skrzypiące drzwi. Wszedł do środka, rozejrzał się po pokojach, był sam. Poszedł do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie jakiś skromny obiad i w momencie, gdy przekroczył próg, coś zaczęło nieprzyjemnie skrzypieć pod jego podeszwami. Spojrzał na swoje stopy i ujrzał kawałki szkła rozsypane na podłodze. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co tam robiły, ale dostrzegł jedno: Bucky był już wcześniej w ich mieszkaniu.

Pozbierał szkło – które jak okazało się potem – było butelką po Bourbonie. Tak, tym który kupił sobie Barnes. Steve odruchowo zaczął szukać śladów włamania, kradzieży, czegokolwiek w ich domu. Miał w głowie dziwny scenariusz, w którym ktoś włamuje się do mieszkania, a zaskoczony chłopak ciska mu butelką w łeb. Niefortunnie – nie trafia i zostaje porwany. No dobra, widział podobny film w kinie, kiedy jego matka jeszcze żyła i postanowiła zabrać go na seans, jako prezent urodzinowy. Ale Steve naprawdę się martwił. Właściwie nie wiedział, gdzie jest jego przyjaciel, co robi i w jakim jest stanie. A z braku żadnej kropli alkoholu na podłodze wysunął wniosek, że trzeźwy nie jest. Gdyby po prostu wyszedł go poszukać, jakie miałby szanse, żeby go znaleźć? No właśnie, naprawdę znikome. Zwyczajnie nie miał gdzie szukać. Bucky nie posiadał żadnych ulubionych miejsc, pracował też tam, gdzie po prostu mu kazano, a jedyną osobą, jaką miał w tym mieście był Steve. Postanowił, że grzecznie poczeka, aż zguba sama wróci. Dziesięć minut później już zamykał za sobą drzwi.

 

Przechadzał się ulicami Brooklynu, nie miał żadnego celu, po prostu szedł przed siebie. I tak po jakiś dwóch godzinach włóczenia się po bocznych uliczkach, sprawdzaniu każdych schodów wejściowych i przyglądaniu się każdemu przechodniowi, dotarł na Coney Island. Przeszedł obok wesołego miasteczka, obok kolejki, na którą zabrał go kiedyś Bucky i na której zwymiotował. Coś pchnęło go, aby wejść do środka, powspominać tamten dzień i wydać kilka centów na watę cukrową.

Stał w kolejce, przy maszynie różowego puchu, kiedy dzieci przed nim gapiły się na magicznie pojawiającą się znikąd watę. Rozglądał się wkoło, jakby z nudów, a jednak czegoś szukał. I spośród chodzących w tę i we w tę ludzi, ujrzał stojącego samotnie chłopaka, który patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Wyszedł z kolejki i niepewnie podszedł w jego stronę. Przyglądał mu się, próbując wyostrzyć obraz, jednak dopiero, gdy był od niego oddalony o zaledwie parę metrów, dostrzegł jego twarz. Był pewny, nawet pięć metrów dalej był pewny, że to Bucky. Tak jak dzieci mają zdolność rozpoznania swoich rodziców w tłumie, tak Steve potrafił rozpoznać swojego przyjaciela. I wciąż powoli zbliżał się do stojącego bokiem chłopaka, próbując zgadnąć, co tutaj robi. W końcu stał tuż obok, dzieliło ich zaledwie poł metra, jednak Bucky pozostawał w tej samej pozycji, jedynie raz po raz chwiał się z nogi na nogę.

-        Buck? – Steve musiał się upewnić.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, wyglądał jakby nawet nie zauważył pytania i osoby, która je zadała. Więc Steve uniósł powoli rękę i położył ją delikatnie na ramieniu przyjaciela. Ten obrócił głowę w jego stronę, a gdy rozpoznał twarz Steve’a, wzdrygnął się i tym samym stracił na chwilę równowagę. Jednak chudy chłopaczek złapał go niezdarnie i trzymał przy sobie, na wszelki wypadek.

-        Co tutaj robisz? – wymamrotał Bucky.

-        Chciałbym cię zapytać o to samo.

-        Ja zapytałem pierwszy. – uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

-        Szukałem cię, idioto.

-        Więc… jestem tutaj. – zaśmiał się.

-        Widzę. Chodź, wracamy do domu. – Steve pociągnął go za sobą.

Bucky zbladł i popatrzył z przerażeniem na swojego przyjaciela.

-        Nie mogę stąd iść. – powiedział ściszonym głosem.

-        Jesteś pijany, co, do cholery, chcesz tutaj robić?

-        Steve… wracaj do domu, ja muszę zostać. – puścił rękę chłopaka, który na darmo próbował ruszyć go z miejsca.

-        Nie po to szukałem cię po całym Brooklynie, żebym teraz miał wracać sam. – warknął.

Bucky przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z pewną dozą lęku w oczach. Był zagubiony, Steve’a nie miało tutaj być, przeszkadzał mu w pracy i nie mógł znieść tego, że myślał o nim w taki sposób. Chciał uciekać, Steve był jego szansą na ucieczkę, jedyną jaką miał. I uciekł, wyciągnął do niego rękę i złapał jego dłoń choć na jedną chwilę. Musiał się upewnić, że naprawdę tam jest, że nie wytworzył go z pomocą szumów w głowie. Szedł z jego lewej strony, oglądając się raz po raz za siebie, sprawdzając czy nikt nie dostrzegł ucieczki z jego własnego więzienia.

 

Steve z trudem dotaszczył go do domu i od razu wrzucił do łóżka, przykrywając standardową ilością koców. Postawił obok starą miskę, w której zwykł obierać ziemniaki i ustawił w rządku zapas wody w różnorakich kubkach. Było mu szkoda biednego chłopca, który teraz będzie musiał usunąć z siebie cały alkohol i parę innych rzeczy w ramach pokuty za pijaństwo. Bucky już zaczął odczuwać pierwsze skutki i tylko głośno jęknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to jedyne, co może w tej chwili zrobić. Steve usiadł na chwilę na brzegu łóżka i pogłaskał spocone czoło przyjaciela.

-        No i po co ci to było? – roześmiał się. Czuł się wspaniale, mogąc podokuczać cierpiącej istotce obok niego.

Bucky skrzywił się, gdy uśmiech wywołał jeszcze większe zawroty głowy.

-        Cicho bądź. – wymamrotał.

Niezdarnie podniósł ciężką rękę do góry i dotknął uśmiechniętego policzka Steve’a. Pogłaskał palcami jego skórę i włosy, które wciąż nie zdążyły się ogrzać.

-        Nawet gdy będziesz mnie dotykał, ta chwila i tak nie stanie się romantyczna… - Steve parsknął śmiechem i przyłożył swoją dłoń do dłoni Bucky’ego, pomagając jej utrzymać się na miejscu.

-        Ani trochę?

-        Ani trochę. – Steve znowu zachichotał.

Urocze, śmiejące się niebieskie oczy małego chłopaczka przełamywały ból, który napływał do głowy Bucky’ego. Z jakiś niewyjaśnionych przyczyn rozświetlały pokój, światłem jaśniejszym niż świece w oknach i o wiele cieplejszym niż to pochodzące od ognia. Dawały spokój i pozwalały zapaść w sen.

 

Bucky obudził się, gdy poczuł kuszący zapach smażonych jajek. Z trudem wstał z łóżka, jednak zdecydowanie czuł się lepiej. Oparł się o framugę drzwi do kuchni  i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się przyjacielowi, który ostrożnie robił jajecznicę. Steve lubił nosić stary fartuch, który został mu po mamie, był jedną z rzeczy, która przypominała mu o miłych chwilach, które z nią spędzał.

-        Wyglądasz uroczo w tym fartuszku… - Bucky nie mógł powstrzymać się przed skomentowaniem tego, co widział.

Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

-        Pani Lass przyniosła mi kilka zbędnych jajek. Pomyślałem, że pomogą ci dojść do siebie. – zaczął nakładać posiłek na talerze.

-        Mam nadzieję.

Usiedli przy stole i zjedli ciepły posiłek, wykorzystując przy okazji stare pieczywo. Nic przecież nie mogło się zmarnować.

Następnie Bucky wstał od stołu i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Gdy wyszedł był już ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia.

-        Gdzie idziesz? – Steve zmarszczył brwi.

-        Do pracy.

-        Jest niedziela.

-        Co z tego? – odparł groźnie.

Steve poczuł się zmieszany i wbił wzrok w blat.

-        Zostań… ze mną, w domu. – powiedział ściszonym głosem.

Bucky poczuł ulgę. Boże, tak bardzo chciał zostać w domu, nigdy nie wracać tam, gdzie zamierzał iść. Jedna jego część starała się zaprzeczyć drugiej, która jednak musiała jak najszybciej wyjść z domu. Ale został, zdjął płaszcz i usiadł naprzeciw Steve’a, obserwując uśmiech, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy.

 

Steve siedział na starej, zapadającej się kanapie, kreśląc coś w zeszycie. Starał się zwinąć w jak najbardziej ciasny kłębek, aby nie dopuścić do siebie zimna, ale mimo tego i tak lekko podrygiwał, gdy jego ciało przemierzały zimne dreszcze. Nagle poczuł na swoich ramionach ciepłe dłonie, które wyciągały się zza jego pleców. Bucky objął jego szyję ramionami i położył swoją głowę na obojczyku przyjaciela. Zastygł w takiej pozycji na moment, jednak za chwilę gwałtownie się oderwał.

-        Cholera, moje plecy. – zaśmiał się.

Steve również parsknął śmiechem i poklepał dłonią wolne miejsce na kanapie. Bucky szybko na nie wskoczył i objął go ramieniem. Zmarznięty chłopak wtulił się w niego całym sobą i położył swoją głowę na jego piersi. Ciepło rozeszło się po jego ciele, wywołując niekontrolowany uśmiech.

-        Chodźmy na spacer, Buck.

-        Przecież jest zimno. – odparł zatroskanym głosem.

-        To nic. Mam ciebie, możemy iść do parku, możesz mnie przytulić. – Steve uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na twarz przyjaciela. – Tak jak teraz.

-        Ludzie zobaczą…

-        Nie przejmuj się nimi, schowamy się gdzieś. – podniósł się z kanapy i wystawił rękę do Bucky’ego. – Będzie fajnie. – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Bucky chwycił jego dłoń, która pociągnęła go ku sobie. Ubrali się w ciepłe rzeczy i wyszli z domu.

 

Przemierzali kolejne alejki, słońce szykowało się już, aby powoli zejść z nieba, rzucało złote promienie na liście drzew. Bucky uważnie obserwował sposób, w jaki światło mieszało się z blond włosami Steve’a i sprawiało, że wyglądał o wiele zdrowiej, silniej i radośniej. Poszli do niewielkiego parku. Nie wyglądał najlepiej o tej porze roku, jednak kompletnie im to nie przeszkadzało. Czuli się nawet lepiej, niewiele osób tędy chodziło, było niedzielne popołudnie, większość wolała spędzić czas ze swoją rodziną w miłym i przytulnym domu, zjeść razem kolację, zrobić cokolwiek, aby odgrodzić się od zimna i nieuniknionej wizji poniedziałku. A oni… oni mieli tylko siebie.

Usiedli na starej ławce, park był wtedy praktycznie pusty. Bali się zrobić cokolwiek, siedzieli obok siebie w bezruchu, w obawie że ktoś może ich jednak zobaczyć. Steve był naprawdę zmarznięty, nie mógł wytrzymać i ostrożnie podsunął się do przyjaciela. Najpierw oparł nieśmiało głowę na jego ramieniu, lecz potem całkowicie się w niego wtulił. Bucky’ego znów ogarnęło miłe uczucie, objął go ramieniem i zaczął delikatnie gładzić jego włosy.

-        Hej, młody, pamiętasz jak szukałeś właściwej partnerki do tańca? – rzucił ze śmiechem.

Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

-        Może twoja partnerka zawsze była obok ciebie… - dodał cicho.

-        Masz na myśli siebie? – Steve roześmiał się.

-        Wiesz… mógłbym cię nauczyć paru kroków. Chyba nie jestem taki zły.

Bucky chwycił chude ciałko przyjaciela, starając się go od siebie odkleić.

-        No dawaj, Steven. Potańczymy sobie trochę, rozgrzejesz się, będzie fajnie.

Steve niechętnie przystanął na propozycję. Podniósł się ociężale i stanął wyprostowany, czekając na partnera. Bucky stanął przed nim, chwycił jego lewą dłoń i położył ją sobie na ramieniu. Swoją prawą rękę nieśmiało umieścił na talii przyjaciela, a lewą przytrzymywał jego prawą dłoń w górze.

-        Teraz robisz krok prawą nogą do tyłu. – Bucky zaczął swój wykład.

Steve wykonał polecenie.

-        Dostawiasz lewą.

Dostawił lewą.

-        Prawą robisz krok w bok.

Zrobił krok w bok.

-        Dostawiasz lewą.

Dostawił lewą.

-        Prawą robisz krok do przodu.

Zrobił krok do przodu depcząc przy okazji po stopach Bucky’ego.

-        Rany, przepraszam. – Steve spanikował.

-        To nic. Nieźle jak na pierwszy taniec. – Bucky spojrzał na przestraszone oczy przyjaciela i posłał mu uroczy uśmiech.

Steve naprawdę poczuł się oczarowany. Buck stał tak blisko, że mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech. Nagle jego dłoń z ramienia powędrowała na policzek, pogładził go delikatnie i chwilę później przyciągnął jego twarz ku sobie. Złożył na jego ustach nieśmiały pocałunek. Ich pozycja do tańca już dawno została zniszczona. Steve zawisł na jego szyi, próbując wspinać się wyżej i wyżej, a Bucky skrupulatnie obejmował jego talię.

-        Czy to był twój pierwszy pocałunek? – Bucky zachichotał.

-        Daj spokój, ty głupku…

-        Czyli nie? – Bucky chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i uniósł ją ku górze. – Dało się poczuć.

Pocałował go mocniej i czulej. Wędrował rękoma wzdłuż jego ramion, aby w końcu złapać jego dłonie i ustawić je w wyjściowej pozycji do tańca. Gdy skończył go układać, oderwał swoje usta.

-        Dalej, mieliśmy zatańczyć. – wyszeptał mu do ucha.

-        Przydałaby się jakaś muzyka, nie sądzisz?

Bucky zaczął nieśmiało nucić rytmiczną, wolną melodię. Steve kompletnie nie pamiętał kroków, więc po prostu przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę. Położył swoją głowę na piersi Bucky’ego i w taki właśnie sposób tańczyli. I nawet nie zważali na to, że słońce już zaszło, i że wszystkie dyrygujące ich melodią dźwięki zaczęły znikać. Po prostu tańczyli.

 

W pewnym momencie ich melodia się skończyła. Steve uniósł głowę do góry i napotkał na strapione spojrzenie przyjaciela.

-        Wracajmy do domu. – Bucky wyszeptał ostrożnie.

Przytaknął. Odkleił się od niego i kiedy znalazł się w normalnej pozycji, poczuł się dziwnie. Jakby bycie bez niego i brak możliwości czucia jego dotyku były czymś nieswoim.

 

Szli pośród ciemnych ulic. Nawet nie wiedzieli, która jest godzina. Jednak ulice nie były zupełnie puste, miasto wciąż żyło i wciąż kręciło się tam kilku ludzi. Dom nie był daleko, zaledwie dwadzieścia minut drogi. Szli obok siebie, najbliżej jak się dało, z nieustającą ochotą chwycenia się za ręce, jednak nie mogli za wiele zrobić. Gdy przechodzili obok piekarni, Bucky zatrzymał Steve’a i kazał mu usiąść na ławce przed sklepem. W tym czasie sam kupił trochę pieczywa na kolację.

Kiedy nastał się w kolejce i wydał parę drobniaków, wyszedł ze sklepu i zaczął iść w stronę przyjaciela. Nagle jego ciało przeszedł paraliżujący dreszcz, który nie pozwolił mu się ruszyć. Nie wiedział dlaczego, jego umysł przyćmił strach.

-        Tak, do ciebie mówię! – znajomy głos ciągnął się za jego plecami.

Odwrócił się. Był pewny, że podjął złą decyzję. Nie, nie powinien się odwracać, powinien uciekać. Wysoki mężczyzna szedł stanowczym krokiem w jego stronę.

-        Hej, James, nieprawdaż? – spytał groźnie.

Znał go, oczywiście że go znał. Był strażnikiem jego własnego więzienia, który jak każdy strażnik po prostu ruszył w pościg za uciekinierem.

-        A gdzie to się zniknęło wczoraj, ha? – mężczyzna chwycił za kołnierz jego płaszcza.

-        Cze-czekałem, ale nie przyszedłeś. – Bucky zająkał się ze strachu.

-        Czekałeś? Doprawdy?! Słuchaj no, na mnie się czeka, nawet jak, kurwa, nie przychodzę.

-        Przepraszam.

-        Och, biedactwo. Nie bój się. – przeciągnął zewnętrzną stroną dłoni po jego skroni. – Może i będę musiał cię ukarać, ale zrobię to bardzo delikatnie. – posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

Bucky przełknął ślinę.

-        Chodź, idziesz ze mną. – mężczyzna pociągnął go za sobą.

Ale Bucky stawiał opór, próbował się wyrwać, bronić, cokolwiek. Chwilę później upadł na ziemię, po tym jak mężczyzna uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Usłyszał nad sobą stłumione kroki i głos Steve’a. Pozbierał się z ziemi i zaczął wycierać rękawem krew z nosa. Chudy chłopak stał przed rosłym facetem, próbując się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. Oczywiście też oberwał, nawet znalazł się na ziemi szybciej niż jego poprzednik. Bucky zadawał ciosy na oślep, nie za bardzo wiedział, czy ma jakiekolwiek szanse. W końcu mężczyzna powalił go uderzeniem w brzuch, a kiedy zwijał się na ziemi, podniósł go za ramiona i popchnął do przodu. Doprowadził go do jakiegoś ciemnego zaułka i oparł przodem o kontener. Bucky dosłownie darł się jak najgłośniej tylko mógł i kopał faceta, kiedy ten próbował ściągnąć mu spodnie. W końcu ktoś z przechodniów wbiegł na uliczkę i zaczął odciągać od niego mężczyznę. Odepchnął go na bok i w tym samym momencie Bucky zaczął biec przed siebie.

-        Znajdę cię, gnojku! – facet krzyczał za nim.

Bucky podbiegł do Steve’a, który wciąż leżał na ziemi. Był zalany łzami i ledwo mógł oddychać. Cały się trząsł i nie do końca był świadom tego, co przed chwilą się stało. Klepał policzki przyjaciela, żeby go ocucić. Jakaś część jego cieszyła się z tego, że Steve stracił przytomność, bo nie widział całego zajścia i możliwe, że udałoby mu się jeszcze z tego wytłumaczyć. W końcu Steve otworzył oczy i natychmiast zaczął podnosić się z ziemi.

-        Proszę pana, wszystko w porządku? – przechodzień, który pomógł Bucky’emu stanął za jego plecami.

-        Tak, tak. Dziękuję, naprawdę, w porządku. – Buck nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie żadnego porządnego zdania.

-        Może jeszcze mógłbym coś zrobić? – podał mu papierową torbę z pieczywem.

-        Ja… Nie wiem czy… Może mógłby pan… nie, nie będę panu zawracał głowy. Dziękuję.

-        Ależ naprawdę, proszę dać sobie pomóc. Może panów odprowadzę, sam wracałem do domu, a ten typ może wciąż tu gdzieś być.

-        Dziękuję, to miłe z pana strony. – zgodził się niechętnie.

Bucky chwycił przyjaciela pod ramię i pomógł mu iść. Steve nie odezwał się ani słowem, całą drogę milczał, tylko odpowiadał przecząco na liczne pytania „Nic ci nie jest?”.

 

Kiedy byli już pod swoim domem Bucky jeszcze raz podziękował mężczyźnie, który zbył go machnięciem ręki i poszedł dalej. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie zanim otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Steve natychmiast rzucił się na kanapę i odchylił głowę do tyłu, po czym głęboko westchnął.

-        Wiesz, nie liczę że powiesz mi prawdę, ale kto to, do cholery, był? – zaczął spokojnie.

Bucky wyciągał apteczkę z szafki kuchennej i oparł się na chwilę o blat zanim odpowiedział.

-        Pożyczyłem od niego pieniądze. Wściekł się, bo ich nie zwróciłem.

Steve odetchnął głęboko.

-        Jezu…

Bucky podszedł do niego i usiadł obok na kanapie. Wylał na kawałek waty wodę utlenioną i przyłożył ją delikatnie do rozciętego łuku brwiowego przyjaciela. Następnie przemył mu również zadrapania na policzkach i brodzie. Steve chwycił jego dłoń, która operowała mu przy twarzy i odciągnął ją przed siebie. Wziął kolejny kawałek materiału i nasączył go roztworem. Przyłożył go do rany na grzbiecie nosa Bucky’ego, jak również do rozciętej wargi i policzków. Potem opatrzył mu poharatane dłonie.

-        Damy radę. – Steve uśmiechnął się ponuro.


	4. Memories to Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spłonę za ten rozdział

_Było późne_ popołudnie, Steve właśnie kończył zajęcia i wychodził do domu. Parę osób zwróciło uwagę na poobijaną twarz chłopaka, jednak nikt nie przywiązywał do niej szczególnej uwagi. Wiadomo już było, że Steve po prostu bójki miał we krwi.

 

Dotarł do domu, gdy słońce chowało się za horyzontem. Przekręcał klucz w metalowym zamku, odbijającym ostatnie promienie słońca. Nacisnął klamkę, wszedł do środka i poczuł ostry zapach unoszący się w powietrzu. Bucky leżał na kanapie, w oknach wisiały koce, przez które przedzierało się pomarańczowe światło. Steve nie potrzebował go więcej, aby dostrzec puste butelki po alkoholu, walające się po pokoju. Nie miał pojęcia na co patrzy, zwłaszcza gdy przeniósł wzrok na swojego przyjaciela. Bucky pociągnął kolejny łyk z butelki, przetarł twarz dłonią i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-        Co się stało? – Steve wyszeptał do siebie.

Podszedł do kanapy i upadł na kolana. Bucky z trudem usiadł i wziął głęboki oddech.

-        Przepraszam, że wydałem, że wydałem… - zaczął szlochać.

-        Bucky, już spokojnie. – Steve chwycił jego twarz w dłonie.

-        Nie! Zostaw mnie, nie, zostaw. – odepchnął jego ręce. – Że wydałem te pieniądze na alkohol, a nie na ciebie. – powiedział powoli układając słowa. – Nie chciałem tego robić, nie chciałem. – wytarł dłonią łzy z twarzy.

Steve nie wiedział co zrobić. Przyglądał się roztrzęsionemu chłopcu przed nim. Nie poznawał go, jakby zastał obcą osobę w domu. Tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, uspokoić.

-        Nie jestem zły, już dobrze.

-        Nie wrócę tam, nie wrócę. – szeptał do siebie w kółko.

Steve próbował zrozumieć całą sytuację, poukładać rozlany obraz w głowie.

-        Bucky… Masz problemy w pracy? Co się stało?

Bucky otworzył usta, jednak nic nie powiedział. Wydał z siebie tylko cichy jęk, jakby przypadkowy, niekontrolowany odruch podczas wydechu. Przejechał palcami po strupie na swoim policzku. W pokoju panowała kompletna cisza, której odpowiadał jego nierówny oddech.

-        Nie mów mi, że pracowałeś nielegalnie… - Steve zaostrzył ton głosu. To jedyne co przyszło mu na myśl.

-        To nie jest, nie jest nielegalne… w naszym stanie.

Steve zmarszczył brwi kiedy dopasował do siebie wszystkie elementy. Coś nagle, niczym upuszczona filiżanka, rozbiło się w jego głowie. Bucky rozpłakał się cicho, kiedy mały chłopak przeniósł na niego swój wzrok.

-        On… - zaczął szeptem.

-        Nie… - Steve kręcił głową, powtarzając cicho to jedno słowo.

-        Mnie… - kontynuował połykając łzy.

-        Nie…

-        Zgwałcił. – schował twarz w dłoniach.

Steve usiadł obok niego na kanapie i przyciągnął do siebie. Bucky wył w jego koszulkę, kurczowo obejmując jego plecy. Znalazł schronienie i nie był w stanie go opuścić. Steve był jedynym, co miał, co – jak mu się wydawało – z niego zostało. Pod opuchniętymi powiekami wciąż czuł ból, jaki przynosił mu obraz wspomnień. Czuł go w całym ciele, nie mógł oddychać przez samo wspomnienie.

-        Wciąż go czuję. – wyszeptał.

-        On już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi, Buck. – Steve pogłaskał jego zlane potem czoło.

Bucky nie miał już siły na powiedzenie niczego więcej. Miał ochotę o tym zapomnieć, zacząć od nowa, zostawić to za sobą.

Steve próbował podnieść go i zaprowadzić do łóżka, jednak chłopak kompletnie stracił panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Mieszanka rozpaczy i alkoholu zrobiła swoje. Zostawił go na kanapie, ledwo przytomnego i ustawił obok rzeczy potrzebne do wytrzeźwienia. Czuł, że musi przy nim zostać, głaskać jego czoło i powtarzać w kółko obietnice na lepszą przyszłość. Jednak Bucky stanowczo zaprotestował. Wręcz rozkazał mu pójście do siebie i zostawienie go w spokoju. Potrzebował być sam. Steve doczołgał się do pokoju i rzucił rozpaczliwie na łóżko, którego stare sprężyny nawet nie miały siły odbić go z powrotem. Próbował ułożyć sobie roztrzaskane kawałki w głowie, poskładać plan na dalsze życie, a to, najwyraźniej, właśnie się cholernie skomplikowało. Ogarnęła go panika, nie miał pojęcia co robić. Ściskał w dłoniach poduszkę, próbując złapać oddech. I w końcu przez jego ciało przeszedł chłodny dreszcz, odjął czucie i zostawił plątaninę myśli gdzieś na dnie. Uwolnił swój chwyt z poduszki, opadł bezwładnie na materac i zamknął oczy.

 

***

-        Steve?

Kiedy usłyszał swoje imię wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

-        Jest z nami?

-        Nie mam pojęcia. Steven?

Siedział w wygodnym fotelu, a przed nim stało trzech mężczyzn ubranych w białe fartuchy. Rozmawiali między sobą, zerkając co chwilę na chłopaka. Kręcili głowami, głęboko wzdychając w odpowiedzi.

-        Gdzie ja jestem? – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

Mężczyźni natychmiast się wzdrygnęli, spojrzeli na siebie z dziwną rezygnacją w oczach, a jeden z nich podszedł do okna i pozostał tam, prawdopodobnie by podziwiać widoki.

-        Steve, czy możesz rozejrzeć się, proszę, wokół siebie i zastanowić się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią? – jeden z nich spokojnym, lecz nieco zmęczonym głosem zwrócił się do niego. Na jego kitlu widniała metalowa plakietka z nazwiskiem „Dr Beck”.

Steve zmrużył oczy, nie wiedząc w jaki sposób miałoby to wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Jednak obrócił się w fotelu, co wywołało delikatny ucisk w jego mięśniach. Spojrzał na swoje ciało. Było dobrze zbudowane, zauważył też, że przybyło mu parę centymetrów. Nie zdziwiło go to, być może poczuł jakąś dozę zaskoczenia, jednak szybko przeszło to do normalności. Rozejrzał się po sali, była ładnie urządzona, w przyjemnych kolorach. Wydawała mu się znajoma, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego. Również nie zaskoczyło go to, że miała zupełnie inny styl, niż ten, do którego był przyzwyczajony.

-        Czy teraz wiesz, gdzie jesteś? – Dr Beck zapytał ponownie.

Steve pokręcił głową. Mężczyzna głęboko westchnął i spojrzał na kolegę stojącego z jego lewej strony.

-        To szpital psychiatryczny, Steve. – dodał. – Jesteś tu od jedenastu miesięcy.

Pacjent ściągnął brwi, by po chwili panicznie się uśmiechnąć i pokręcić głową.

-        Nie, żartujecie, prawda? – zaśmiał się w strachu.

-        Niestety nie. – doktor odparł miłym tonem. – Mógłbym cię prosić, abyś powiedział mi swoje pełne imię i nazwisko, dzisiejszą datę i powód, dla którego się tutaj znajdujesz?

Steve znów zmarszczył brwi.

-        Nazywam się Steven Grant Rogers, dziś jest… - urwał głos, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajduje.

-        Osiemnasty września dwa tysiące piętnastego roku.

Steve oparł się na łokciach i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

-        Wiesz, gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie? – drugi mężczyzna, o plakietce „Dr Ratched”, zadał mu pytanie.

-        W domu, na Brooklynie, z Buckym. – odpowiedział cicho, niemal bez zastanowienia.

Dr Ratched wystukał nerwowo palcami rytm na oparciu fotela, na którym Dr Beck przewracał karty w teczce pacjenta.

-        Gdzie jest Bucky? – zapytał niepewnie, kiedy w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Jakaś część jego obawiała się uzyskanej odpowiedzi i w pewnym momencie zaczął żałować zadanego pytania.

-        Steve, musisz mnie teraz słuchać uważnie. – zaczął Dr Beck, składając ręce na kolanach. – To, co ci teraz powiem, miało miejsce już dawno temu i nie usłyszysz tego po raz pierwszy.

-        Przepraszam, doktorze, ale czy mógłbym coś wtrącić. – Ratched wszedł mu w słowo.

-        Proszę.

-        Uważam, że jeśli zacznie pan od tego, skutki mogą być niepożądane. Radziłbym zacząć od wyjaśnienia sytuacji.

Dr Beck przeleciał w zastanowieniu oczami po suficie, by chwilę po tym zgodzić się na propozycję kolegi.

-        Steven – spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. – Raz na jakiś czas uciekasz do własnego świata  – jak podejrzewamy – składającego się ze wspomnień, opowieści twojego przyjaciela i możliwe, że również rzeczy, które sam wymyśliłeś. Nie możemy jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co jest prawdą, a co nie. Nie jesteśmy w stanie sprawdzić twoich wspomnień, oczywiście. Myślę, że rozumiesz tę kwestię. – przerwał na chwilę, licząc na reakcję pacjenta, jednak Steve patrzył przed siebie w bezruchu. – Zbudowałeś swój własny świat, a właściwie zrobił to twój umysł, nie mogąc pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. W twoim świecie jest Bucky, jest wasze wspólne życie, z czasów zanim wstąpiliście do wojska. Wielokrotnie opowiadałeś nam, co się w nim znajduje. Możesz stąd wywnioskować, że tego rodzaju incydent nie zdarza się pierwszy raz.

-        Chce pan powiedzieć… - Steve urwał na chwilę, aby uspokoić oddech. – Że w tym świecie nie ma Bucky’ego?

-        Ponad rok temu miało miejsce pewne zdarzenie… - doktor przerwał wypowiedź, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaczął od złej strony.

-        Steve, czy wiesz kim jest Kapitan Ameryka? – Dr Ratched wyręczył go wtrącając pytanie.

Steve sięgnął do swojej pamięci, kiedy nazwa wydała mu się znajoma. Przypomniał sobie dziesiątki walk, flagowy kostium i swoją drużynę. Miał przed oczami obraz ścian komory, która zrobiła z niego super żołnierza i dumne spojrzenie stwórcy – Howarda Starka.

-        To ja. – odparł bez wzruszenia.

-        Czy pamiętasz, co stało się z Buckym podczas jednej z misji?

Zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł, że zaczynają go nieznośnie piec. Widział swojego przyjaciela, widział jak ostatnimi siłami trzyma się oderwanego kadłuba wagonu. Jak śruby powoli odkręcają się z metalowej bariery, na której zacisnął palce. Jak wyciągnął do niego rękę. Jak spadał w otchłań. Jak krzyczał.

Steve zaczął szybko przytakiwać, nie zdolny do wykrztuszenia z siebie ani słowa.

-        Czy wiesz, kim jest Zimowy Żołnierz? – Dr Ratched powoli zaakcentował każde słowo, tak by pacjent doskonale usłyszał przekaz.

-        Wiem. – Steve odparł z bólem.

-        Dziękuję. – skinął głową w jego stronę. – Doktorze Beck, może pan kontynuować.

-        A więc, Steve. Jak już powiedziałem, ponad rok temu miało miejsce pewne zdarzenie. Udało ci się znaleźć Zimowego Żołnierza i – jak utrzymują twoi przyjaciele oraz jak utrzymywałeś ty sam – pamiętał on cię, jak i również nie wykazywał żadnych wrogich intencji. Zamieszkał razem z tobą, układaliście sobie życie. – Dr Beck przerwał na chwilę, jakby musiał przygotować się do przekazania złych wieści. Jakby wypowiadał je pierwszy raz. – Bucky do końca nie wyzdrowiał po tym, co mu zrobiono. Pewnej feralnej nocy zaatakował cię. Śledztwo dowiodło jego niepoczytalności, prawdopodobnie cierpiał na zaburzenia osobowości, toteż uznał cię, ponownie, jako swój cel. W samoobronie – wziął głęboki wdech. – Zabiłeś go.

Steve zaczął łkać. Dokładnie tak samo wyglądało każde „wybudzanie go” z własnego świata. Doktorzy praktycznie byli już zmęczeni ciągłymi powtórkami, niby w kółko powtarzanymi scenami. Ale taka była ich praca. Rogers nie był jedynym pacjentem, z którym w taki sposób musieli się obchodzić.

-        Steve, to nie była twoja wina. Działałeś w samoobronie, to wydarzenie zdarzyłoby się wcześniej czy później. Było nieuniknione przy Jamesie. – mężczyzna stojący przy oknie w końcu zabrał głos. Widocznie on najbardziej był znudzony regularnymi duplikatami.

-        Doktorze Beck, proponuję zakończyć na dziś. – Dr Ratched zbierał się do wyjścia z sali.

-        No dobrze. Doktorze Harris, proszę mi pomóc odprowadzić pana Rogersa do pokoju. – zwrócił się do mężczyzny opierającego się o parapet.

Podali rękę wstrząśniętemu pacjentowi, który chwiejnym krokiem wstał z fotela, po czym podparli go ramionami i zaprowadzili w trosce do wyznaczonego pokoju. Steve usiadł na miękkim materacu i wypił łapczywie szklankę wody, która stała na niewielkim stoliku obok.

Gdy leżał nieruchomo w swoim łóżku, zupełnie pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek rozumowania i najmniejszego kontaktu z rzeczywistością, poczuł koniuszki palców, delikatnie zaczepiające o jego ramię.

-        Panie Rogers, proszę wziąć leki. – niska kobieta w szpitalnym uniformie zwróciła się do niego miłym głosem, stawiając na stoliku malutki kubeczek z pastylkami i szklankę wody.

Steve przytaknął, siadając na łóżku. Nie wiedział, co mu podają, w jakim celu, ani jakie skutki wyrządzają te małe kolorowe tabletki w jego organizmie. Ale połknął je za jednym razem, kiedy pielęgniarka wyczekująco stała nad nim i pilnowała, by każda z nich została przyjęta.

-        Ufam, że nie próbuje pan oszukiwać, panie Rogers. – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Pacjent, wciąż lekko zdezorientowany, pokręcił głową. Kobieta wyszła z celi, zostawiając biednego Steve’a samego ze sobą.

 

Minął dzień, który Steve pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Możliwe, że wywołały to wesołe pastylki, a może jego umysł postanowił wyłączyć się, ostrzegając o przegrzaniu.

-        Steve? – Dr Beck niezauważalnie znalazł się w jego pokoju.

-        Tak?

-        Jesteś gotowy, aby przyjmować gości?

-        Gości? – powtórzył, marszcząc czoło.

-        Twój przyjaciel Tony czekał cały czas, aż wrócisz do rzeczywistości, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. – po braku odpowiedzi kontynuował. – Tony Stark. Pamiętasz go?

-        Pamiętam. – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.

-        A więc… Chciałbyś się z nim zobaczyć? – ponowił pytanie, unosząc brwi.

Steve przytaknął głową, próbując przywołać jak najwięcej wspomnień wiążących go z Tonym.

-        Przekażę mu. – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Powinien być tu w południe.

Dr Beck stał jeszcze przez chwilę w progu, licząc na jakąś entuzjastyczną reakcję ze strony pacjenta, jednak ten z wielkim zaangażowaniem patrzył się w podłogę. Westchnął cicho i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

 

Steve leżał na kanapie w świetlicy, patrząc się pusto w tekst książki. Próbował ją czytać, jednak ciężko było mu się skupić na literach, kiedy próbował poskładać swoje życie w spójną i realistyczną całość. W pomieszczeniu było jeszcze kilku pacjentów, wyglądających na niewiele starszych od niego, jednak o wiele, wiele młodszych. Grali w karty, rozmawiali, czytali książki. W kącie stał telewizor, jednak został pozbawiony odbioru kablówki. Z tego samego powodu, dla którego w całym budynku nie można było znaleźć gazety – aktualna wiedza o tym, co dzieje się na świecie mogłaby zagrozić terapii wielu pacjentów. W czarnym pudle odtwarzano tylko filmy, które mogłyby pomóc im w wyzdrowieniu.

-        Panie Rogers. – pielęgniarka oddziałowa wyrwała Steve’a z zamyślenia.

Kiedy ten wyjrzał zza książki, wskazała mu wzrokiem przeszklone drzwi, wiodące na korytarz. Zaraz obok świetlicy znajdowała się recepcja, w której ochroniarz mierzył wzrokiem gościa. Tony rozmawiał z doktorem Beckiem, a kiedy pielęgniarka otworzyła drzwi, obrócił się w stronę Steve’a i uśmiechnął szeroko. Trzymał w rękach granatową marynarkę, idealnie pasującą do czarnej koszuli, którą miał na sobie. Steve również się uśmiechnął, pierwszy raz od kiedy się „wybudził”. Pamiętał Tony’ego i czuł się szczęśliwy mogąc go zobaczyć. Podszedł do szklanych drzwi i mimo że były ciężkie, z łatwością je popchnął.

-        Heej, przystojniaku! – Tony entuzjastycznie objął przyjaciela i poklepał po plecach.

Steve nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ma zareagować, więc odwzajemnił uścisk bez słowa.

-        Chyba wie pan, gdzie są pokoje do konwersacji. – Dr Beck zwrócił się do Starka, a gdy ten przytaknął, odszedł zostawiając ich samych.

Ruszyli korytarzem, weszli na pierwsze piętro i usiedli w niewielkiej salce. Były w niej niespełna trzy stoliki barowe, a przy każdym stały dwa krzesła. Siedzieli przy wielkim oknie, dającym widok na mały park z ogrodem dla pacjentów. Popołudniowe słońce oświetlało całe pomieszczenie i tworzyło w nim przyjemny nastrój.

-        Jak się czujesz? – Tony próbował oderwać Steve’a od widoków z okna.

-        Dziwnie. – zaznaczył krótko. – Jakbym śnił.

-        Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że nie możesz się obudzić, Steve.

-        Lekarze mówią, że nie są w stanie przewidzieć, kiedy po raz kolejny stracę kontakt z rzeczywistością. Tym samym ja. – odwrócił twarz od szyby i spojrzał ponuro na Tony’ego.

-        To prawda. Nie wiedzą też, co powoduje taką reakcję.

-        Więc karmią mnie tymi tabletkami, po których nawet ciężko jest mi odróżnić od siebie poszczególne dni tygodnia. – zaznaczył kpiącym tonem.

-        Które działają. – dodał stanowczo. – Przerwy między atakami są coraz dłuższe, one same trwają krócej, a ty po tym wszystkim zachowujesz się o wiele lepiej.

-        Więc jest dla mnie szansa. – powiedział cicho.

-        Oczywiście, że jest. – Tony oparł się na łokciach i uśmiechnął przyjaźnie. – Za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodzę siadamy przy tym samym stoliku. Pamiętasz? – przerwał ciszę, która na chwilę zapanowała w sali.

Steve spuścił głowę. Nie, nie pamiętał. I Tony to zauważył, po czym oparł się na krześle, kiedy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

-        Tony… – zaczął niepewnie. – Jak ludzie zareagowali na to, że tu trafiłem?

-        Ogólnie opinia publiczna nie wie, że tu jesteś. Wprawdzie byli świadkami procesu i całego tego zamieszania, ale trafiłeś tu dość sporo czasu po tym, jak cała sprawa ucichła.

-        Co im powiedzieliście? Jako wytłumaczenie na zniknięcie Kapitana Ameryki.

-        Że zrobiłeś sobie przerwę. My wszyscy właściwie zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę, nawet nie planując jej zakończyć. Jedynie Natasha wciąż pracuje, z tego co wiem.

-        Nikt nie był zaskoczony? Tak łatwo w to uwierzyli?

-        Jasne, że byli. Ale sam przyznasz, że to zrozumiałe, kiedy człowiek przeżywa coś takiego i musi się z tym samemu oswoić. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jest super bohaterem i swoje już przeżył. Poza tym; widzieli w jakim stanie się znajdujesz podczas procesu.

-        Jak wyglądał proces? – Steve zmarszczył lekko brwi, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ledwo go pamięta.

-        Ugh – Tony westchnął, nie będąc pewnym, czy może o tym mówić. – Po tym wydarzeniu trzeba było dowieść, z czyjej winy powstało. Bo w końcu było to zabójstwo. – dodał ledwie słyszalnym głosem. – Ale sąd jednogłośnie orzekł, że działałeś w samoobronie, a śledztwo potwierdziło, że to James cię zaatakował, a nie na odwrót.

Steve prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową.

-        Czujesz się w porządku, kiedy o tym mówię? – Tony zmartwił się wyglądem przyjaciela.

-        Tak… W jakiś sposób się z tym pogodziłem. Tak mi się wydaje. – wzruszył ramionami.

-        Kiedy stąd wyjdziesz możesz zamieszkać ze mną i Pepper. Obgadałem to już z nią i nie ma nic przeciwko. Potem może sobie coś wynajmiesz, ułożysz sobie jakoś sprawy, zrobisz co uważasz. – Tony szybko zmienił temat. – Kiedy tu trafiłeś zostałem, tak jakby, twoim prawnym opiekunem. Ze względu na to, że nie masz żadnej rodziny, więc tak czy siak będziesz musiał przynajmniej tymczasowo mieszkać u mnie.

-        Dzięki, Tony. To miłe. – posłał mu słaby uśmiech, który zaraz został odwzajemniony.

-        W ogóle, przebywasz tutaj pod nazwiskiem Han Solo. – Tony nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. – Zawsze lubiłeś Gwiezdne Wojny.

Steve parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

-        To na wypadek, gdyby ktoś był zbyt ciekawski. – dodał.

-        Wydaje mi się, że znasz tę placówkę lepiej niż ja ją pamiętam. – Steve zaczął niezdecydowanie. – Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć coś o lekarzach, o tym, co o mnie mówią i takie tam?

Tony westchnął, kiedy usłyszał to pytanie. Nie zostało mu zadane pierwszy raz.

-        Twoim lekarzem prowadzącym jest Dr Beck, bardzo miły pan, ma duże doświadczenie i dobrze się tobą zajmuje. Oprócz tego Dr Ratched często mu pomaga, zwłaszcza kiedy tracimy z tobą kontakt. Można powiedzieć, że poniekąd się w tym specjalizuje, dlatego też uczestniczy w tych momentach, w twojej terapii. A Dr Harris zajmuje się trochę innymi przypadkami, znacznie cięższymi niż twój. Jest obecny, kiedy ci się pogarsza, żeby wykryć ewentualne oznaki tego, że możesz właśnie szybko znaleźć się w tej „cięższej” grupie pacjentów. Oprócz tego, jest jeszcze jedna pani doktor, której nazwiska nie pamiętam, ale wiem, że jest ładna. Ona zajmuje się tymi najlżejszymi przypadkami – jak tutaj się mówi – „okresowymi”. – Tony skończył mówić, symbolizując to rytmicznym przytakiwaniem głową.

-        A co o mnie mówią?

-        Głównie, że nie jest źle i – jak już powiedziałem – twój stan się polepsza. Pamiętam, że mówił mi swego czasu, że potrzebujesz jakiejś bratniej duszy, że czyjeś wsparcie, kogoś kto ma podobne doświadczenie życiowe, pomogłoby ci wyzdrowieć. Kiedyś w pokoju mieszkał z tobą bardzo fajny facet, miał na imię Matt, ale kiedy „odpłynąłeś” wypisali go ze szpitala. Potem go nie pamiętałeś. Może fajnie byłoby odnowić z nim kontakt, kiedy stąd wyjdziesz?

-        Jedyną osobą, jaka miała podobne doświadczenie życiowe do mojego, był Bucky. – Steve zaznaczył chłodno.

Tony starał się nie westchnąć jak najgłośniej tylko mógł. Starał się też nie okazywać tego, jak bardzo jest zmęczony tą sytuacją. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, opierając się na krześle i patrzył w dół, ukrywając swoje skrępowanie.

-        Myślałem, że może mógłbyś przynieść mi jego zdjęcie. – Steve najwyraźniej nie przejął się reakcją rozmówcy i dalej brnął w temat.

-        Musiałbym najpierw przedyskutować to z twoim lekarzem.

-        Wiesz, na co wpadłem? – zapytał pełnym entuzjazmu głosem.

-        No? – Tony poczuł się zaskoczony nagłą zmianą nastroju przyjaciela.

-        Że gdy stąd wyjdę, zamieszkam razem z Buckym na Brooklynie. Tak, jak dawniej.

Tony w jednej chwili o mało nie zakrztusił się powietrzem. Zasłonił usta ręką, aby nie okazywać tego, jak bardzo jest podenerwowany tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie był pewny, w jaki sposób miał to rozumieć. Czy Steve znowu stracił świadomość, czy może planował samobójstwo? Zdjął rękę z twarzy i ukartował swoją reakcję w taki sposób, by jak najmniej oddawała emocje, jakie mu towarzyszyły. Z trudem uśmiechnął się i nerwowo poklepał w blat.

-        Będę się już zbierał, kolego.

-        W porządku.

-        Porozmawiam jeszcze z Dr Beckiem na temat tego zdjęcia, a ty możesz już wrócić na oddział. – rzucił mu zdenerwowany uśmiech i szybko go uściskał. Towarzyszyło mu dziwne uczucie, jakby bał się, że będzie to ostatni uścisk, albo – co gorsza – przytulał zupełnie obcą osobę.

 

Tony wszedł do gabinetu Dr Becka, pomijając pukanie do drzwi i przywitanie. Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego spod siwych wąsów i przerwał pisanie na klawiaturze laptopa.

-        Proszę, panie Stark. – wskazał mu puste miejsce na fotelu.

Tony upadł na pikowaną tkaninę, jakby opadły z niego wszystkie siły.

-        Doktorze, rozmawiałem ze Stevem. – zaczął lekko drżącym głosem. – Wszystko szło bardzo dobrze, zachowywał się normalnie, a potem powiedział, że gdy stąd wyjdzie, zamieszka razem z Buckym na Brooklynie.

Mężczyzna zdjął z nosa okulary i zamknął laptop, po czym oparł na nim dłonie i westchnął.

-        Cholera. – podsumował.

-        Oprócz tego chciał, żebym przyniósł mu jego zdjęcie.

-        Muszę to rozważyć z pomocą kolegów. Kiedy zajdą jakieś zmiany w jego leczeniu, dam panu znać.

Tony przygryzł usta.

Dziękuję. – wstał i podał starszemu mężczyźnie rękę, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tak mi przykro


	5. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak wielkie opóźnienie z tym rozdziałem, ale za to jest nieco dłuższy niż pozostałe (tak mi się wydaje...). Jednak promowanie Civil War przez naszego kochanego Marvela powinno Wam dostarczyć niezapomnianą ilość angstu potrzebnego do egzystowania - a raczej jego braku.  
> To już ostatni rozdział tego fika. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy go przeczytali i zostawili coś po sobie.  
> Uprzedzając pytania, które pojawiły się ostatnim razem - to, czy zacznę pisać kolejną pracę zależy tylko od Was. To dla Was je tworzę i jeśli będziecie chcieli więcej - dam Wam więcej!

_Steve leżał_ na brązowej pościeli, gorliwie obserwując nierówności na suficie. Co chwilę odchylał rękaw koszulki w poszukiwaniu zegarka, na który mógłby spojrzeć, jednak natrafiał na białą, plastikową bransoletkę. Kiedy z powrotem kładł rękę na materacu, nie mijało pięć minut, nim ponownie uniósł ją, żeby sprawdzić nadgarstek.

 

Pielęgniarka w pośpiechu otworzyła drzwi do pokoju. Steve nienaturalnie podskoczył, jak gdyby był w stanie natychmiast zerwać się z łóżka i przystąpić do obrony.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, panie Rogers. Mamy masę roboty i jeszcze ta nowa blondyna poszła na zwolnienie. – wymamrotała chyżo kobieta, po czym westchnęła do siebie i pokiwała głową. – Tu leki, proszę wziąć. – postawiła papierowy kubeczek na stoliku obok łóżka i zanim Steve zdążył zrozumieć co powiedziała, zniknęła z pokoju.

Podniósł się z materaca i wysypał pastylki na dłoń. Przyglądał im się przez bardzo krótką chwilę, po czym bez żadnych skrupułów wrzucił je za łóżko, udając że nigdy nie istniały.

 

Następnego dnia idąc korytarzem natrafił na doktora Becka. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym skręcił w inny sektor. Reakcja Steve’a nastąpiła dopiero po kilku sekundach, kiedy odwrócił się na pięcie i przyśpieszył kroku, aby dogonić lekarza. Zawołał go, po czym ujrzał wesołą twarz, na której rysowały się zmarszczki.

\- Tak? – zapytał nieznacznie.

\- Doktorze, chciałem zapytać, czy Tony mówił panu o mojej prośbie.

\- Wybacz mi, ale nie pamiętam co to dokładnie było. – oznajmił pytającym tonem, po czym zmarszczył czoło.

\- Chciałem zdjęcie Bucky’ego. Mówił panu o tym?

\- Ach tak. – mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie. – Nie sądzę, aby było to dobrym pomysłem, przepraszam, Steve.

\- Dlaczego? – jego głos przybrał chłodną barwę.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że pewne rzeczy będą dla ciebie dobre, a inne wręcz przeciwnie. Podjęliśmy taką decyzję i musisz ją zaakceptować. Wszystko co robimy, robimy dla twojego dobra. – Dr Beck uniósł dłoń, aby położyć ją na ramieniu pacjenta, jednak ten odsunął się od niej, robiąc krok w bok.

Steve przez moment patrzył na swoje stopy, po czym kiwnął głową i nie spuszczając wzroku z podłogi, odszedł.

 

***

 

Steve siedział na granatowej kanapie w swoim niewielkim mieszkanku. Gapił się bez zaangażowania w ekran telewizora, raz po raz prychając śmiechem na żarty prowadzącego program. Miał pod ręką miskę z kończącymi się orzeszkami, które przez długi czas oszczędzał, nie mogąc się rozstać z przyjemnym smakiem.

W przerwie na reklamy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, które trafniej mógłby nazwać stukotem. Dźwięk był inny, głuchy, lecz bardziej ostry niż zwykle. Niechętnie podniósł się z kanapy i powłóczył do wejścia. Przekręcił zamek, nacisnął klamkę i pociągnął do siebie drzwi. Ujrzał faceta, którego spuszczoną głowę zakrywała czarna czapka z daszkiem. Miał zapiętą pod szyję zielonkawą kurtkę, a w jej kieszeniach trzymał obie ręce. Dało się zauważyć moment, w którym po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz, powodujący uniesienie głowy. Spojrzał na Steve’a niebieskimi oczami. A ten wiedział, że zapamięta ten wzrok do końca życia. Bardzo dobrze znał te oczy, wręcz doskonale. Stał w osłupieniu, obaj stali w całkowitym osłupieniu. Nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Nie wiedział, czy to dzieje się naprawdę. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Na usta nasunęło mu się imię gościa i nawet nie potrafił go powstrzymać przed wydostaniem się na zewnątrz. Chwycił go za ramię i szybko wciągnął do mieszkania, jednocześnie zamykając drzwi na wszystkie zamki. Bucky poczuł się zdezorientowany, nie potrafił rozpoznać czy Steve jest zły, czy też nie. Stanął w miejscu, w którym wylądował po popchnięciu i postanowił się nie ruszać, póki nikt nie poinstruowałby go, co dalej robić. A Steve, który najwidoczniej miał gdzieś to, że osoba, która właśnie stoi w jego mieszkaniu próbowała go zabić nie tak dawno temu, podszedł do niego i objął całym sobą. Bucky wzdrygnął się i zamarł jednocześnie. Nikt nie przytulał go od… bardzo dawna. Nie był nawet pewny czy taka forma dotyku w ogóle istnieje, albo czy przypadkiem osoba, którą odwiedził nie chce go zaatakować. Jednak zaryzykował. Nie próbował się bronić, nie próbował uciekać. Zaryzykował i uniósł ręce, aby pogładzić nimi plecy Steve’a. I w tym samym momencie uzależnił się do tego uczucia, od tego ciepła i czegoś, czego nie mógł nawet opisać. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, a niekontrolowany uśmiech wkradł się na usta. Steve pogładził jego włosy, aż ten w końcu od nadmiaru bodźców wcisnął swoją twarz w jego klatkę piersiową. Każdy trudny do zabrania wdech był przepełniony jego zapachem, a każda pusta część jego duszy napełniła się ciepłymi emocjami. Nie umiał przestać, nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, mimo że miał tak wiele do powiedzenia.

\- Minęło tyle czasu… - Steve wyszeptał w jego włosy.

Bucky z trudem pokiwał głową.

\- Tak strasznie za tobą tęskniłem. – dodał z trudem, był bliski płaczu.

Buck nie potrafił odwzajemnić tych słów. Trudno było tęsknić za kimś, o czyim istnieniu nawet nie miało się pojęcia przez siedemdziesiąt lat. Jednak wiedział, że czuł to samo co jego przyjaciel, nawet jeśli pamiętał tylko pojedyncze obrazy z ich dawnego życia.

\- Nie mam dokąd iść…– zaczął niepewnie.

\- Możesz zostać tutaj. – Steve odpowiedział niemal natychmiastowo.

\- Nie… Nie mogę cię narażać. Szukają mnie. Znają ciebie, wiedzą, gdzie bym poszedł. Wiedzą o mnie wszystko. – odkleił się od Steve’a i z trudem zaczął iść w stronę okna. – Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedział, że jestem cały, i że wiem kim jesteś. I chciałem wiedzieć, chciałem być pewny, że wciąż mi ufasz…

\- Bucky… – rzucił cicho, zanim ten zaczął przekładać nogi przez parapet. – Znajdą cię, jeśli będziesz sam. Pewnie już tu idą… Musimy działać razem.

Bucky zamknął okno i ostrożnie przeszedł pod poprzeczną ścianę. Jego źrenice się rozszerzyły i przez chwilę wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem przed siebie.

\- Co ja zrobiłem. – wyszeptał pod nosem.

Steve bacznie mu się przyglądał, nie mogąc pojąć sytuacji. Wciąż uważał ją za kolejny sen, w którym Bucky wraca do domu, w którym w końcu jest przy nim. A jego przyjaciel ostukiwał ścianę, przy której stał i bacznie nasłuchiwał odgłosów, które wydaje.

\- Cegły, potrójne. Obok jest mieszkanie, prawda? – powiedział wręcz pozbawionym emocji głosem.

\- Tak…

\- Musisz tu podejść, szybko. Przez tę ścianę nie są w stanie się przebić pociskami. – barwa jego głosu stała się poważna.

\- Naprawdę myślisz… – Steve nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, która gnieździła mu się w głowie. Jednak była tak oczywista, tak niemożliwa do obalenia, od kiedy tylko Bucky wyłowił go z rzeki, zaraz po tym, jak niemal go zabił.

A ten osunął się na podłogę i zakrył uszy dłońmi. Wciąż wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń. Steve upadł na kolana obok niego, próbując przyzwyczaić się do takiego widoku. Widoku, którego – jak zdał sobie w tamtym momencie sprawę – będzie doświadczał nieprzerwanie, jeśli pozwoli mu zostać w swoim życiu. Jeśli poświęci mu swoje życie i jeśli będzie dla niego domem. I nawet nie zawahał się nad odpowiedzią. Oczywiście, że to zrobi. I nawet znał odpowiedź w momencie, w którym nacisnął klamkę do drzwi, i w którym wyrzucił swoją tarczę z płonącego helicarriera.

 

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli mnie znajdą?

Steve ledwo otworzył oczy, a znajomy głos obił mu się o uszy. Leżał na kanapie, przykryty kocem. Poprzedniej nocy odstąpił swoje łóżko Bucky’emu, aby ten mógł choć przez chwilę odpocząć. Jednak gdy spojrzał na zegarek dotarło do niego, że ten gest wcale nie przyniósł oczekiwanych rezultatów. Piąta osiemnaście. Gość z mokrymi włosami siedział w fotelu obok i najwyraźniej czuwał tam od dłuższego czasu. Wyczekiwał na moment, w którym Steve rozchyli lekko powieki, aby zadać mu pytanie.

\- Co? – doskonale zrozumiał jego słowa, jednak potrzebował dać sobie czas, aby przemyśleć odpowiedź.

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli mnie znajdą? – powtórzył.

\- Ochronię cię. – wymamrotał zaspanym głosem.

Bucky prychnął i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Steve podążył za jego wzrokiem i zauważył, że wszystkie okna w domu mają spuszczone rolety i zsunięte zasłony.

\- To twoja robota? – zapytał ironicznie, siadając na kanapie.

\- Moje „mieszkanie” mniej więcej tak wygląda. Musiałbyś się przyzwyczaić.

\- Dlaczego w nim teraz nie jesteś?

\- Jak już mówiłem, przyszedłem w odwiedziny. – uśmiechnął się pretensjonalnie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby odwiedzanie starych znajomych było dobrym pomysłem, kiedy jest się najbardziej poszukiwanym zabójcą tego stulecia.

Bucky spuścił głowę, a pojedyncze krople wody skapnęły mu z włosów na koszulkę. Czuł się źle ze swoją przeszłością, ze wszystkim co kiedykolwiek zrobił i nad czym nie miał kontroli. Pragnął to wszystko naprawić, cofnąć czas, zrobić cokolwiek, aby temu zapobiec. Ale co już spadło i uderzyło z hukiem o ziemię, rozbijając się na malutkie kawałeczki, już nigdy nie uniesie się z powrotem i nie pozbiera w całość.

\- Przepraszam, Buck… Nie miałem tego na myśli… - Steve natychmiast zauważył zmianę nastroju przyjaciela.

\- To nic takiego. To prawda… obaj o tym wiemy.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, czy ci, którzy cię szukają, wiedzą gdzie mógłbyś się ukrywać. – Steve przerwał ciszę, która na moment nastała w pomieszczeniu.

\- Wiedzą, że mógłbym być u ciebie. To akurat proste, nawet dziecko by się domyśliło. Tym bardziej oni zauważyli, że wciąż cię pamiętam, a ty jesteś jedyną osobą na tym świecie, która znała mnie, zanim zrobili ze mnie broń. – Bucky mimowolnie dotknął swojej metalowej ręki. – A czy wiedzą, gdzie ty mieszkasz?

\- Nie sądzę. Chociaż pewnie łatwo byłoby do tego dojść.

\- Więc nie jesteśmy tu bezpieczni. – zaznaczył ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

\- Tacy jak my nigdzie nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie.

Steve ostrożnie wyciągnął swoją dłoń i położył ją na metalowych palcach przyjaciela, które nerwowo stukały w podłokietnik fotela. Bucky nie mógł jej poczuć, ale mógł ją zobaczyć, a jego wyraz twarzy natychmiast się zmienił. Steve był lekkomyślny, nie miał pojęcia jaką reakcję może wywołać. Jednak zaryzykował, w głębi serca wiedział, że Bucky przypomni sobie ten dotyk. I rzeczywiście tak było. Jego prawa dłoń przykryła rękę Steve’a, która spoczywała na chłodnym metalu. Dotykał opuszkami palców jego szorstkiej skóry, aż jej struktura całkowicie wyryła mu się na nowo w pamięci.

\- Damy radę. – Steve uśmiechnął się, kiedy Bucky przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz.

W jednej chwili jego ciało zamarło. Znał te słowa, znał je aż za dobrze. W jego umyśle nagle wytoczyły się nowe ścieżki, którymi przepłynęło to zdanie. A punktem docelowym był jakiś niewielki skrawek pamięci, w którym chowały się obrazy czekające na odkrycie. I właśnie ktoś wyrzeźbił szlak, przez który to pojedyncze wspomnienie mogło się wydostać.

 

Zimowy Żołnierz od dwóch godzin stał na dachu jednego z nowojorskich budynków. Było zimno, było okropnie zimno. Wiatr wiał dosłownie z każdej strony, nieznośnie przedzierał się przez szwy kamizelki i muskał skórę swoim zimnym jęzorem. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, nic nie liczyło się bardziej niż misja. Nic nie mogło przeszkodzić mu w zdobyciu celu. A co było celem? To też zdawało się nie być ani trochę istotne. Powiedziano mu, że to jakiś ekscentryczny biznesman. Jakiś wynalazca, cokolwiek to słowo mogło oznaczać. Przeszkadzał jego rodzinie, był szkodliwy. Trzeba było go po prostu wyeliminować, usunąć jak małego robaka. Był tylko kolejnym ze stada, kolejnym, który za chwilę przestanie mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Brązowy kabriolet pojawił się na ulicy. Dwoje ludzi, kobieta i mężczyzna, wspaniale uśmiechnięci, głęboko pogrążeni w miłości. Nikt nie powiedział mu o kobiecie, cel miał być tylko jeden. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, była tylko kolejnym insektem. Wykierował lufę w głowę mężczyzny, kula powinna przebić jego czaszkę i zaraz po tym wejść w czoło kobiety. Znajdowali się dokładnie w samym środku celownika. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, nacisnął na spust.

Bucky otworzył oczy w chwili, gdy usłyszał wystrzał. Dłonie miał kurczowo zaciśnięte na prześcieradle, metal wyszarpał w delikatnym materiale dziurę. Brakowało mu powietrza w płucach, nie mógł złapać oddechu, nie potrafił zatrzymać choć na chwilę odrobiny tlenu. Wybiegł z łóżka i od razu stoczył się na ścianę. Próbował biec przed siebie, nie wiedział dlaczego, coś kazało mu uciekać, zrobić cokolwiek. W mieszkaniu było ciemno, światło księżyca wpadało przez żaluzje w oknach i otaczało meble srebrnymi pasami. Cień Bucky’ego w szybkim tempie zmieniał ich położenie, jego zaspane oczy nie nadążały przetwarzać obrazu. Znikające i pojawiające się pasy dawały wrażenie szybkiej jazdy samochodem, kiedy spojrzy się na jezdnie i wszystko co na niej jest mija w ułamku sekundy. Tamtego dnia jechał na dachu ciężarówki. Dobiegł do kuchni, kiedy usłyszał stukot w którejś części mieszkania. Otworzył w pośpiechu szufladę i wybadał dłońmi zarys pistoletu. Kaliber czterdzieści pięć. Uniósł go przed siebie i przeładował. Położył palec na spuście i czekał. W jednej chwili w pomieszczeniu zapaliło się światło, które poraziło go w oczy. Nacisnął w panice spust. W mieszkaniu, a właściwie w całej kamiennicy rozległ się ostry huk i brzęk metalu.

\- Kurwa mać! – Steve krzyknął zza tarczy.

Bucky zamarł. Upuścił broń na płytki i podszedł do Steve’a.

\- Przepraszam… Ja…

\- Musimy stąd wiać, Bucky. Ktoś z sąsiadów na pewno zadzwonił na policję. – ściszył głos.

Pobiegli do pokoju, aby się ubrać. Bucky podniósł z ziemi pistolet i wyjął z szuflady zapasowe magazynki. Steve złapał w rękę komórkę, po czym otworzył okno i zaraz obaj opuścili mieszkanie.

 

\- Myślisz, że metro to dobry pomysł? – Bucky spytał ironicznie, siadając na kamiennej ławce na peronie.

\- Cóż… nie mamy wyboru. – Steve poprawił dłonią daszek czapki, kiedy ominął nich przypadkowy przechodzień.

Bucky pedantycznie starał się utrzymać ręce w kieszeni bluzy, a głowę pozostawić spuszczoną jak najniżej. Ściskał w dłoni uchwyt pistoletu, aż metal zrobił się nieprzyjemnie ciepły. Steve za to co parę minut zerkał na licznik metra, sprawdzając ile zostało czasu do przyjazdu pociągu.

W końcu na peronie pojawiły się wagony i płynnym ruchem udali się na sam koniec, tak aby otaczało ich jak najmniej ludzi.

\- Stań twarzą do nich, nikt nie wie kim jesteś. Mnie szybko rozpoznają. – Steve szeptem ustawił przed sobą przyjaciela i złapał się barierki. – Jechałeś kiedyś metrem?

\- Jakoś musiałem się do ciebie dostać, no nie?

\- Właściwie to jak to zrobiłeś? Raczej nie…

\- Statki dostawcze. – Bucky przerwał mu, zanim zacząłby wymieniać każde nieudogodnienia, które posiada. – I nie, nie zraniłem ani nie zabiłem nikogo, po prostu się tam schowałem. – spojrzał na Steve’a wymownym wzrokiem.

Steve skinął głową i między nimi zapadła cisza.

\- Tamci kolesie namiętnie się na nas patrzą. – powiedział Bucky po paru minutach.

\- Pocałuj mnie. – rzucił bez skrupułów Steve.

\- Co? – Bucky był tak zdezorientowany, że palec sam zaciskał mu się na spuście.

\- Publiczne okazywanie sobie miłości wprawia ludzi w zakłopotanie…

Bucky jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przestaną się na nas gapić… - kontynuował kiedy nie otrzymał żadnego odzewu z drugiej strony.

Bucky jeszcze raz spojrzał rozgoryczonymi oczami na grupkę, która nie spuszczała z nich wzroku, po czym przeniósł je na Steve’a, żeby zacisnąć usta i wzruszyć brwiami. Miało to oznaczać pozwolenie, a przynajmniej tak odebrał to Steve. Złapał jego twarz swoją dłonią i delikatnie przyciągnął do siebie. Złożył na jego ustach czuły pocałunek, kompletnie szczery i ani trochę udawany, jak mogłoby się wydawać po sytuacji. Usłyszał za swoimi plecami ciche pomruki, które sprawiły, że tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i jeszcze bardziej pogłębił swój pocałunek. Bucky za to był bliski wpadnięcia w stan, którego nie był w stanie nazwać. Kolejny raz odkrył drogę, przez którą mogłyby uciec jego wspomnienia i to właśnie na tym skupiał się całkowicie. Nie przywiązywał wagi do samej czynności, lecz do emocji, które w nim wywołała. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć ręce z kieszeni i dotykać nimi twarzy Steve’a, dotykać jakiejkolwiek części jego ciała, lecz oczywiście nie mógł. Może kiedy indziej. W końcu Steve postanowił zakończyć pocałunek, który wcale nie trwał tak długo jak im obu się wydawało. Przez jego policzki przeszedł ledwo zauważalny rumieniec. Spuścił głowę na dół i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Lecz Bucky wydawał się w ogóle nie zauważyć końca. Wciąż był w swoim świecie, w świecie odkrywania wszystkiego po kolei, odkrywania na nowo. Niczym dziecko, które właśnie pierwszy raz ujrzało zwierzę, takie inne niż on sam, inne niż rodzice, którzy towarzyszyli mu całe dotychczasowe życie.

W wagonie rozbrzmiał głos speakera, który zapowiedział następną stację. To właśnie na niej mieli wysiąść. Szybkim ruchem wybiegli z pociągu i opuścili podziemia. W jednej chwili znaleźli się w centrum Nowego Jorku, które mimo środka nocy, wciąż tętniło życiem.

\- Co teraz? – spytał Bucky.

\- Idziemy pieszo, to niedaleko.

\- Dokąd?

\- Do przyjaciela. Tam będziemy bezpieczni.

Bucky znalazł ukojenie w tych słowach, mimo że nie do końca wierzył w ich wiarogodność. Wyjął prawą rękę z kieszeni i chwycił nią dłoń Steve’a, aby nie zgubić się wśród ludzi. Otrzymał za to zadowolony uśmiech, który zachował sobie w pamięci.

 

Niedługo po tym znaleźli się pod jednym z nowojorskich wieżowców. Steve nacisnął przycisk na panelu obok potężnych drzwi, aby po chwili usłyszeć znajomy głos Jarvisa.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Steve Rogers, chcę wejść.

\- Proszę o zeskanowanie odcisku palca wskazującego.

Po chwili na panelu podświetlił się jasnoniebieski obszar, do którego Rogers przyłożył palec.

\- Witam w Avengers Tower, panie Rogers. Dawno tu pana nie było. – zaznaczył Jarvis jak zwykle entuzjastycznym głosem.

Steve popchnął bez najmniejszego wysiłku masywne drzwi i razem z Buckym wszedł do środka.

\- Kto to jest? – Bucky poczuł się zdezorientowany głosem wydobywającym się znikąd.

\- A… to sztuczna inteligencja mojego przyjaciela. Taki prawie człowiek, tylko że bez ciała.

\- Ah tak… - Bucky nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym, co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Widzę, że przyprowadził pan ze sobą towarzysza, Kapitanie. – Jarvis włączył się do rozmowy.

\- To James Barnes, proszę o włączenie go do listy gości. – odparł Steve.

\- Aby sierżant Barnes mógł uzyskać dostęp do wieży, potrzebuję jego odcisku palca.

\- Skąd on… sierżant? – Bucky kompletnie nie rozumiał co wokół niego się dzieje.

\- Jarvis pewnie sprawdził cię w bazie danych. Tak działa jego system. – Steve wyobrażał sobie, jak dziwnie Bucky musiał się czuć. Nie znał obecnych technologii, był kompletnie zagubiony. Tak samo jak on, kiedy go rozmrożono.

Szli przez ciemne lobby, jeśli tak można było to nazwać. Steve nie czuł się ani trochę komfortowo wśród tych wszystkich urządzeń i nowoczesnego stylu. Właśnie dlatego się stąd wyprowadził. To miejsce nie było zdolne zbudować dla niego atmosfery domu.

\- Jarvis, czemu jest tu tak ciemno? – spytał Steve.

\- Pan Stark każe wyłączać światła na piętrach, w których nikt nie urzęduje na stałe. To pomaga oszczędzać energię.

\- Czyżby Tony’emu zaczęły kończyć się pieniądze? – zapytał kpiąco.

– Bynajmniej. - Jarvis zabrzmiał na rozbawionego.

Steve nacisnął guzik windy i odwrócił się do tyłu, aby sprawdzić, czy Bucky idzie za nim. Lecz ten stał na środku pomieszczenia, nieobecnym wzrokiem błądząc w przestrzeni. Wyglądał na przestraszonego i zagubionego. Steve widział w nim małego dzieciaka, którym nigdy nie był. I właśnie to najbardziej go przerażało. Bucky nie był już dłużej Buckym, nie był już dłużej Zimowym Żołnierzem, lecz czymś co zostało z tych dwóch. Nie był nawet człowiekiem, którego Steve znał całe życie. Ten, kim chciał żeby był, zginął. Ale ten zagubiony dzieciak był jego ostatnią nadzieją, jego sensem, jego szansą na zwycięstwo ze złem. I nawet jeśli go nie znał, nawet jeśli nie mógł ocalić tego, który już nigdy nie wróci, to wciąż nie był w stanie go opuścić. Nie póki wciąż był jego ostatnią szansą.

\- Bucky… co się stało? – podszedł do niego ostrożnie.

\- S-Stark. – wyjąkał z przerażeniem. – H-Howard Stark.

\- Pamiętasz Howarda? – Steve chciał się cieszyć, jednak nie rozumiał zachowania przyjaciela.

Bucky upadł z płaczem na kolana.

\- Nie mogę zapomnieć… – wyskamlał.

Steve nie miał pojęcia co robić, co powiedzieć. Uklęknął obok niego i czule objął z nadzieją, że to go chociaż trochę uspokoi.

\- Zabiłem go… Steve, ja go zabiłem…

W jednej chwili coś pękło w Stevie. Poczuł nienawiść. I to tak mocną, że zaczął nienawidzić samego siebie, tylko za to, że był zdolny wykierować ją w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Już dobrze, Bucky… - zaczął gładzić jego włosy. Nie mógł go za to obwiniać, to było najgorszym, co mógł zrobić. – To nie twoja wina.

Roztrzęsione ciało Bucka wtuliło się w Steve’a i mimo że było doskonale zbudowane, i tak sprawiało wrażenie kruchego i delikatnego. Mocno zacisnął palce na plecach przyjaciela, tak, że ten aż poczuł ból. Ale pozwolił mu na to, był w stanie pozwolić mu na wszystko, jeśli to tylko sprawiłoby, że poczuje się lepiej.

\- Nie przeszkodziłem wam w czymś… - Tony niezauważalnie pojawił się za ich plecami.

Kiedy Bucky usłyszał jego głos, nawet nie musiał go znać, aby stwierdzić, że należy do syna Starka. Natychmiast odepchnął od siebie Steve’a i podniósł się z kolan. W wyprostowanej ręce trzymał pistolet, który idealnie wycelował w serce Tony’ego.

\- Czy mógłbyś… to odłożyć? – wyraźnie zdezorientowany, starał zachować się zimną krew.

W jednej chwili Steve podniósł się z ziemi i wytrącił mu broń z ręki.

\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz? – Steve nie mógł powstrzymać się od wrzaśnięcia na Bucka. – Powinienem usunąć całą broń z mieszkania, bo najwyraźniej nie wiesz, kiedy jej używać! Zaufałem ci, a ty próbujesz zabić mojego przyjaciela.

Bucky nie mógł złapać oddechu i szybko z powrotem znalazł się na ziemi. Schował głowę w ramionach, powtarzając pod nosem wyrwane z kontekstu nazwy.

Tony przez całe zajście nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca i nie miał zamiaru. W przeszłości słyszał co nieco o gościu, który właśnie zwijał mu się na podłodze i szczerze mówiąc, wyobrażał go sobie w trochę innej odsłonie. Ich pierwsze spotkanie mogło, co prawda, wyglądać lepiej, jednak przyzwyczaił się do życia, które nigdy nie układa się tak, jakby się chciało.

\- Niezłe przedstawienie, chłopaki… - próbował rozluźnić atmosferę, jednak tym razem nawet nikt nie musiał mu mówić, że robi to źle. – Jadę na górę, gdy się pozbieracie, to przyjedźcie.

 

Drzwi windy się otworzyły, a ich oczom ukazało się przyjemnie urządzone mieszkanko Tony’ego. Jednak pierwsze wrażenie było złudne. Nie należało do najczystszych pomieszczeń, jakie można było spotkać, jak i również nie wydawało się, że mieszka w nim osoba, która ma całkowitą kontrolę nad swoim życiem. Sam milioner jeszcze porządkował porozwalane tu i ówdzie narzędzia, przy których leżały puste butelki po wyższej klasy trunkach.

\- Steve, czy… zabrałeś mu broń? – odezwał się niepewnie, kiedy zauważył gości.

\- Wybacz, Tony. To się nie powtórzy. – odparł lekko zawstydzony Steve.

Zerknął za siebie, aby sprawdzić gdzie jest Bucky, gdy ten niepewnie stał za nim. Mierzył wzrokiem cel, z którym musiał się teraz zmierzyć, cel, który cienką nitką łączył go z przeszłością.

\- Słuchaj, James – jeśli mogę tak cię nazywać. – zaczął Tony. – Słyszałem o wszystkim, widziałem całe zajście i chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie mam ci tego za złe.

Coś zauważalnie zmieniło się w postawie Bucky’ego, może wyraz twarzy, może cień w oczach, a może ustawienie nóg. Jednak można było od razu dostrzec, że próbuje przetrawić w głowie słowa, które wpadają do jego uszu.

\- Można powiedzieć, że wiedziałem o tym wcześniej… - dodał spokojnym głosem. – Wiecie, nigdy nie wierzyłem w przypadki.

\- Sprawdzałeś to? – Steve kontynuował rozmowę.

\- Mam dostęp do różnych akt, mam też znajomości.

\- Ilu ludzi jest podpisanych pod Zimowym Żołnierzem? – ściszył głos.

Tony spojrzał mu za plecy, na małego chłopca, który szeptał coś pod nosem. Posłał Steve’owi pytające spojrzenie, a ten zaczął zagarniać do siebie Bucka. Zaprowadził go na kanapę i posadził niczym małe dziecko, po czym włączył telewizor. Usiadł z Tonym przy barku w kuchni. Starszy mężczyzna nalał sobie bursztynowego trunku do szklanki, a przed kolegą postawił butelkę wody.

\- Co z nim? – zapytał po uchyleniu łyka ze szklanki.

Steve westchnął.

\- Miałem okazję rozmawiać z paroma psychiatrami. Mówili mi, że kiedy ogarnia mnie panika, mogę wymieniać na głos ulice, na których mieszkałem, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Przekazałem to Bucky’emu. Podobno pomaga… - powiedział ściszonym głosem, aby słowa nie dotarły do Jamesa.

Tony odwrócił się w stronę kanapy, wzruszył brwiami i upił kolejnego łyka.

\- Znasz nazwiska tych osób? – zapytał po chwili Steve.

\- Tych, które…

\- Tak.

Tony kiwnął potwierdzająco głową, a między nimi zapadła cisza.

\- Wiesz… - odchrząknął po chwili Steve. – Kiedy wróciliśmy z wojny…

\- Nigdy z niej nie wróciliśmy. – usłyszeli za sobą głos Bucky’ego. – To bilet w jedną stronę.

 

Stark udostępnił im jedno z pięter, jednak spokojnie wystarczyłaby im tylko jedna sypialnia. Nie potrafili odnaleźć się w gąszczu technologii i nowoczesnej architektury. Bucky stwierdził, że chciałby móc podziwiać panoramę miasta – czego nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał okazji zrobić, więc zajęli jeden z najwyższych poziomów.

Był bardzo wczesny ranek, słońce przebijało się przez szczyty wieżowców i raziło zmęczone oczy Jamesa. Po nieprzespanej nocy Steve przygotowywał śniadanie z tego, co udało mu się wygrzebać z lodówki Tony’ego. Miał w tym nieco wprawy, w końcu większość życia spędził na starannym racjonowaniu jedzenia. Znalazł kilka jajek i niezbyt świeży chleb, jednak kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Bucky siedział przy barku i opierał się łokciami o blat, czekając na posiłek.

\- Steve… - powiedział cicho.

\- Hm?

\- Mogę o coś spytać?

– Pewnie. - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Jak to było, nagle obudzić się w świecie, gdzie wszystko jest inne? Nawet ty…

Steve nerwowo odwrócił się w jego stronę i w ciszy zaczął nakładać jajecznicę na talerze.

\- Chyba znasz to uczucie… - zaznaczył niepewnie.

\- Niezupełnie. – odparł chłodno.

\- Kiedy rozbiłem samolot – usiadł naprzeciwko Bucka. – Myślałem tylko o tym, że będę mógł znów cię zobaczyć. – uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Bucky wbił wzrok w blat.

\- Jednak najwyraźniej coś nie chciało, żebym się rozczarował, gdy nie spotkam cię po drugiej stronie. – Steve zaczął dłubać w jajecznicy widelcem. – A potem siedemdziesiąt lat minęło mi w kilka sekund i obudziłem się tutaj. Może to zabrzmi głupio, lecz na początku myślałem, że to niebo, ale cóż…

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza i obaj zaczęli opróżniać swoje talerze.

Bucky nerwowo wiercił się na krześle, aż w końcu niezdarnie odłożył sztućce na blat i niepewnie otworzył usta.

\- Czy my kiedyś…?

Steve zmarszczył pytająco brwi.

\- No wiesz… - zaczął nerwowo gestykulować dłońmi.

Steve parsknął śmiechem.

\- Bucky, masz prawie sto lat, możesz używać tego słowa.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał zgryźliwy uśmiech.

\- Ale nie, nie robiliśmy „tego”. – Steve wciąż nienośnie chichotał.

\- Dlaczego… - Bucky dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że rzeczywiście zadał to pytanie i miał głęboką nadzieję, że zostanie ono przemilczane przez jego rozmówcę.

\- Och! – zawołał szyderczo. – Dlaczego? – Steve napawał się zakłopotaniem przyjaciela, jednak po chwili zastanowienia zamilknął, a jego mina zrzedła. – Nie mieliśmy okazji… - dodał ściszonym głosem.

\- Nie mieliśmy okazji? – powtórzył z przekąsem. – Steve, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Zapomnij o tym. – zaczął zbierać naczynia ze stołu.

\- Po prostu powiedz mi, co się wtedy stało.

Steve nie odpowiedział.

\- To m o j e wspomnienia, do cholery! Mam prawo je znać. – uniósł głos.

\- Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz ich znać.

\- Jest coś gorszego niż te, które mam teraz?

\- A z tymi potrafisz sobie poradzić?

Bucky wyszedł w złości z kuchni.

\- Tak myślałem! – zawołał za nim Steve.

 

James siedział na kanapie i brutalnie naciskał przyciski na pilocie metalowymi palcami. Skakał po kanałach, nawet nie mając zamiaru oglądać telewizji. Może znalazł w tym coś kojącego, niby ciszę w chaosie, która nie pozwalała skupić mu się na własnych myślach. W pewnym momencie odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś za nim stoi, a zaraz później poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń.

\- Przepraszam, Buck. – niski głos Steve’a obił mu się o uszy.

\- To nic.

Nie potrafił gniewać się na przyjaciela, zwłaszcza że doskonale rozumiał dlaczego to robi. Tak jak teraz Steve próbował zajmować się nim, tak Bucky w przeszłości opiekował się swoim chudym chłopaczkiem.

\- Chcesz znać wszystko? – Steve spytał niepewnie siadając obok na kanapie.

Bucky kiwnął głową.

\- Kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem, zanim poszliśmy do wojska, nie mieliśmy na nic pieniędzy, ja byłem chorowity, a ty musiałeś na wszystko pracować. W końcu zacząłeś… pracować na ulicy. – Steve próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – Seks za pieniądze… I pewnego razu jeden z twoich klientów skrzywdził cię… - z trudem usiłował wypowiedzieć te słowa. – Zgwałcił. Potem zrobił to jeszcze raz… a potem jeszcze raz…

Bucky wyglądał na przerażonego.

\- Od tamtej pory brzydził cię seks, więc nie nalegałem. Niedługo po tym poszedłeś do wojska, potem ja stałem się Kapitanem i potem… sam wiesz.

W pokoju zapadła głęboka cisza.

\- Nie pamiętam za wiele z tego. – Bucky zaznaczył z dystansem. – Może to nawet lepiej.

\- Może tak. – Steve kiwnął głową.

\- Dziękuję, że jesteś ze mną szczery. – próbował przybrać cieplejszą barwę głosu.

Steve wykrzywił usta na coś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

Rozmowa najwyraźniej nie szła im najlepiej, kiedy pomieszczenie znów przeszyła gęsta głusza. Bucky ostrożnie zsunął się na klatkę piersiową przyjaciela i czule go objął. Jego ciało wypełniło ukochane ciepło, a ręka Steve’a pieszczotliwie gładziła jego włosy. Drugą za to położył na oplatającej go dłoni.

\- Zostaniesz ze mną do końca, prawda? – spytał Bucky ledwie słyszalnym głosem.

\- Zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miałam małe problemy z edytorem tekstu na stronie, więc jeśli zauważycie jakieś dziwne błędy - napiszcie w komentarzach, a ja postaram się je poprawić :)


End file.
